


Thranduil season head canons

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: This is my headcanons what Thranduil does in all the seasons.





	Thranduil season head canons

**Spring**  

  
⦁ Thranduil would order Mirkwood to be cleaned from top to bottom.

⦁ All the spring flavoured wine would be pulled from the wine cellar, and more bottles would be ordered.

⦁ New trees and flowers would be planted.

⦁ Thranduil would bring out all his lighter colour of clothes, and put the darker ones away.

⦁ He would also change the leaves and berries in his crown.

⦁ Spring feasts in the forest.

⦁ Berry/flower picking.

⦁ Afternoon walks/rides in the forest.

⦁ Watching his elk raise its babies with the doe.

⦁ Watch the sunset every night.

⦁ Make flower crowns with Legolas when he was a child.

⦁ Reading/draw under his favourite tree.

⦁ Rearrange his bedchamber to account for all the longer days.

 

**Summer**

⦁ Orders the dam to be open so the water can start filling the hidden pools.

⦁ The waterfalls in his kingdom start running again, which makes the place cool down from the heat.

⦁ With longer daylight hours, they have more feasts outside.

⦁ Walks around without his cloak in short sleeves.

⦁ Enjoys walking barefoot in the gardens and forest.

⦁ Watches the animals of the forest raise their young, and leaves extra helpings of food out.

⦁ Starts to plan the Midsummer feast, and sends out the invitations.

⦁ At night when it's too hot to sleep, he throws his hair up into a ponytail or bun.

 

**Autumn**

⦁ Changes the berries and leaves in his crown again.

⦁ Walks in the forest to see the leafs changing colours.

⦁ Starts to change his wardrobe again, to darker green and shards of golden brown.

⦁ Start to stock up on food and wine for the winter.

⦁ Orders fires to be placed near the hidden pools.

⦁ Starts to plan Mereth Nuin Giliath (The Feast of Starlight), and sends out the invitations.

⦁ Watches the first and last Autumn Moon reach the sky.

 

**Winter**

⦁ Orders the dam to be closed stopping the waterfalls.

⦁ Starts wearing his thicker and warmer clothes.

⦁ Places furs on his bed.

⦁ Studies the starts at night.

⦁ Saves the scarps of food and places them around the forest for struggling animals.

⦁ Orders one guard to always go and break the ice on the lake so animals can still drink from it.

⦁ Walks in the forest at the first fall of snow.

⦁ Lights the fire in his bedchamber every night.


End file.
